Pay Grade!
by ZealousFoX
Summary: What would happen if SEGA became a monopoly in the entertainment business. Well i hope this fan fic will provide a possible answer. Caution this story contains satire comedy based on real things and situations in entertainment. Rated Mature for Intense Language, sexual themes and controversial subjects that may be offensive to some, enjoy my creative and original story. ;)
1. Opening Intro

You would think that, of all my interactive movie deals. A well known face such as myself would get a better pay grade by now or at least a better acting role, But I digress, but because like me and a few others, the round fat man hasn't had much success either. I mean how hard is it to have a script where he has more of a chance. Although I will admit, the last movie I was in, the fat man and faking his own death, was a new ploy, but probably there was a new script team. **a few moments later the crew gets back to there senses, a bit startled at where I chose to be interviewed at. The man with the questions began to talk once more. **Sure thing ladies, fellas my name is Miles Prower that household name you guys know me as is I will admit the name started back in my kid staring days, and as I got older I matured and prefer just Miles, but what the hell right?I'm here for you guys, and any fan of me is a friend indeed. **I begin to look at the piece of paper laying on the table, cringing at the last bit I had to read. I look up to see Ned shaking my hands profusely speaking very fast. Dismissing the latter I look straight into his sockets like daggers, about to say something he's not going to enjoy, Good thing the camera crew is out of sight. I begin My cash grabbing smile returns when he say's I slide my fingers across my lips signifying the agreement. He acknowledges and proceeds through the rotating doors that lead outside the club. Now that there's no more interference I can get back to the party. Walking past other bodies dancing, and looking up at the nude women showing off their precious deposit boxes, I find an empty stool and rest my hands on the bar table, About ready for one hell of a night.**


	2. Main Menu

I open my eyes to see yellow strips pass by again and again, I stare in a daze as I release the last bit of the party out of my stomach. I just stare, trying to figure out the broads name sitting next to me, before I collapsed on the floor. Not that I was into her or anything just that, she was pretty attractive; plus the pheromones she was giving off... "Oh well!" I muttered to my self. Finally having enough of the breeze in my face I pull my head back into the interior of the vehicle, and noticed to women across from me nails sliding across there pearly whites. I slide the window down behind me and begin to ask the driver. "How far am I from Mystic Boulevard, Oh and by the way, thanks for the lift." the driver glared at me through the front mirror, and said "Were about a block away, plus I had no choice celebrities like yourself can't be left alone even if its your own damn fault." I reply wittingly "Yeah well, For your services take this three hundred as an apology for my success." The driver puts his right hand through the window and I place the greens into his palm. A few minutes later the vehicle stops, and the door opens. I see the glare still imprinted on the mans face, and shrug stumbling out of the vehicle. The man grunts and closes the driver door and drives off. Taking a deep breath I begin walking up the steps, carefully making sure not to wake my girl up. I'm almost at the final step when the door flies open to see, my caution failed me once again. She spoke as I slumped past her. "Well I see the interview went well, and you proceed to have a bit more fun after words." I linger over to the kitchen to make me a cold glass of milk. Trying not to think about the interview. She follows me to the dining room table, and sits next to me. Now I should probably to tell you about this beauty sitting next to me. Well for starters she's my agent, but more than that. We first met in one of the episodes of Sonic X a live action TV series that lasted quite a bit but was hated by many. My self included when the script writers thought it was a good idea for me to kill her just so I could save the universe. "What a crock of shit is that for a kids show, not to mention the script for it." She is a Floral being and over the years has lost her cute girl mind to keep with the times, but I love all the same. Snapping out of love, I ask "anything in the mail come for me lately Babe." She gets up and grabs an envelope and tosses it on the top of the table. I notice it has already been opened, knowing why I said "Uhh.. Babe you seemed to have accidentally opened it already." "How come?" She replied softly "You know how SEGA has taking over pretty much all of the entertainment biz." She chuckled and continued "I thought it was a joke but to see SEGA jumping into the porno business, while funny makes me uncomfortable." She goes silent, I then pull the documents out and begin to read. Dear, Mr. Prower We here at SEGA would like to inform you that your role in our new pornography shooting will begin at 11:00 AM on May 7. Congratulations on being the first to take part in our new demographic audience, and possible fans. P.S. The limo will be at your premises, for pickup at 9:00 AM, and will be accompanied by a gourmet brunch, then you will be taken to the shooting. Your CEO _~~~~~~~ "Huh, I got the part first, Interesting" "Cosmo how long has this been here?" Looking at the date, my heart begins to beat rapidly. "because it say's the mailing date was three weeks ago and today's May 6th." She begins to speak, in a more firm voice. "Now though I'm your girlfriend, I'm also your agent, so when I saw this I freaked, but I know you like the pay grade so I held onto it for the right moment. I chuckle and shake my head replying comedic like "So you decide to wait for the before my ride which is in..." I look at my watch in shock "THREE FUCKING HOURS!" She began to laugh at my reaction and said "Money or not the idea with you being inside other women makes me uncomfortable." I look up at her in dismay "Then why you laughing if your not cool with it." Snickering she responds "I know its just acting, but your reaction oh my god was perfect." "I know your not going to do anything stupid... it was just a cautionary approach that might have also woke up the neighbors." A group of knocks traveled into the kitchen followed by "Quite down, I have to be at work in thirty minutes for christ sake." I get up and traverse over to the front door, and press my ear up against the door and shot back at him with "Hey!, shouldn't you be more focused on getting ready, instead of sleeping and getting all pissed off, by some slight noise." I start to listen again in the hopes of a reaction. Shortly after my ears touch the doors surface, I am greeted by a loud pound from the other side, startled I jump back losing balance, knocking into Cosmo both collapsing into the table in the hallway shattering that was on top. The voice from outside began shouting "Fuck you fox, enjoy the mess you caused, some of us actually have to work for a living!" The voice began to walk down the steps, and closed the door next to ours, cursing the hole time. Cosmo and I just stared at each other looking into each others eyes, A few seconds later we broke out in laughter, rolling on the floor, still Cosmo said "I can't believe you said that to him, and the jump you made fuckin priceless!" I dust the bits of china off my suit and say "Yeah well I'm a dick with money, what can I say." She gets Solomon faced and looks at me sternly speaking in a more serious tone "You know you didn't used be such an ass, has greed really pushed you to this limit?" I snicker and reply "Hey don't be pointing fingers at the mirror, besides that just makes me and SEGA more in common." A smile appears across her face, and she gets up, just as the timer on her watch goes off. I look at the clock on the hallway wall shuddering at how soon my ride would be here. I rose up and grabbed my jacket and begin to head up the stairs, she yelps "Fuck im going to be late to the office!" I recede down the steps and catch a kiss just before she heads out the door. I head up the stairs and make it into the bedroom, only to be annoyed by the phone going off by my bedside. Groaning I shuffle over to the siren and answer "Uh, hello what do you want." Not giving a damn who may be on the other line... Oh what a mistake that was. "honey its me, chill." "Before you go make sure to take of the mess downstairs." I reply joyfully "No problem I'll just call the maid, and it will be her problem. "Oh, well OK see you when I get home hun." I open the bedside drawer and shuffle through it, until I find the maid service number. I looked at the clock again making sure time was on my side, and proceeded to dial the number. A few rings a familiar female appears on the other side. "Bunny maid service how may I help you." smiling I reply "Cream its Miles, I need you to come by and tighty up our condo." she relays back "How much are you paying me Tails?" A seductive smirk crosses my face as say the next few words "Same as every other time Cream, Like all ways." I could hear giggling then "I'll be over right now." I drop the phone onto the receiver and begin stripping as I make my way to the bathroom. 


	3. Level Select

I breath in as the steam and vapor from the hot moisture emanating from above, relaxes my muscles, and soothes my aches from earlier this morning. I start to think to my self "Maybe Cosmo is right and money really has changed who I once was, I mean that fact that I acknowledge it on my one accord is startling." I pause for a moment, grab my Vulpine Shampoo I advertised for a bit more cash. "well fuck, there it is again, Mullah on the fuckin brain!" I dismiss the thought and continue on cleansing my party favors and deep in my fur, so not to look like complete shit for the shooting. Ten minutes later the shower shuts off and I grab my towel with a woven picture of myself and quickly dry off. Taking moment at the mirror getting full view of what was in store in few short hours, I proceed to the door to get dressed before Cream gets here. I open the door only to be face to face with a rabbit that was to be here in five more minutes, Getting a whole show of my body. I freeze for a moment, then take a few steps back and slam door in her face. "Holy Fuck that was embarrassing!" Streams of thoughts on how much she might have seen. Then I hear "Was there something I did wrong, I was mopping the floor and didn't expect you to be out so soon. I reply cautiously "Oh.. well... yeah sorry about that I'm a bit in a hurry SEGA's picking me up for a new gig, so my minds been on that, and didn't think you'd be here so soon." "Oh, I'm sorry I was just near by with another client, and took no time at all to get here." Realizing I'm still catching a breeze I ask "Hey do you mind going into my closet and grabbing my thin green polo and cargoes, and next to that is my black leather jacket." "Sure thing Tails." she replied in a soothing sexy voice. I press my right palm on my forehead shaking my head thinking "Did she have to say it like that." I rest my back of my head on the door and wait for her to get back. Moments later there's a knock on the door fallowed by "Don't you think you need boxers, I mean I'm one for going commando and all, but..." Cutting off I say "I just need something on before I open this door, got it. There was a sniffle, then a pause, then a quite "OK." I crack open the door a tad and she hands me my clothes and walks out of the room." With tear most likely on her face, but I can't think of that now I have ride to catch. I check my watch while putting the last bit of civility on seeing that its now eight forty five, and grab my keys from my bedside and head downstairs. Noticing her jacket on the rack I slip in her payment saying "Hey, Cream!" "you OK I'm sorry about what happened upstairs, I.." Cut off she's says "No its fine, you heading out?" Opening the front door I reply "Yeah, oh and I sliped your payment in your left jacket pocket." just then the limo pulls up "alright I'm off, If you get hungry or anything help yourself, Later." I close the door behind me and walk to the vehicle as the driver opens the backseat doors greeting me "Mornin Mr. Prower, all set for today?" I give a nod and slide into the backseat. 


End file.
